The Dream I Had Of You
by NightStalkerSDX
Summary: Inuyasha find a village abandon, though him and Kagome saw Songo and Miorku go into the village. Though they go to Kirara first because she was abandoned somewhere in the forest. Something happens to Kagome then Inuyasha...Story is Complete!
1. Kagome's Strange Dream

I do not recalling knowing any of the people from this Inuyasha you speak of please be gone with you disgusting person. Though please stay to read this story it is quite good my I say myself mwhahaha.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The dream I had of you  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
It was a nice mid summer day, and Kagome was heading out are another adventure with Inuyasha. They were looking for the shards all day, and as usual Inuyasha was complaining that Kagome was useless and couldn't find them herself.  
"Kagome, god you're useless you can't even since a shard near by." Inuyasha said rudely.  
"Sit!" Then all of a sudden you hear a hug thug. "You are better sticking with me then going off and finding the shards alone Inuyasha, so watch what you say. And by they way, where is Sango and Miroku" she says in a really puzzled way.  
"Miroku is probably trying to put the moves on Sango again. Tuh, he knows what going to happen. I wish I could be there to see it." Inuyasha says in a duh tone.  
But they didn't really how is what was happening in the village beyond the hill. People have been crying being confused how their love one die, the stench of the blood flowed through the air, which it cover a lot of grown. As soon as the stench got to Inuyasha, he turns and sniffed the air once again.  
"GOD! What is this, I smell blood near. I sense a shard as well Inuyasha, what do you think this could mean." They both reply to one another, Inuyasha picks up Kagome and put her on his back. He runs as fast as a wild wolf running through the forest at night trying to be free from the others. They Jump a couple of time when they get closer and closer to the village they spot Miroku and Sango their already.  
"What the Hell, what are those two doing there already?" Inuyasha says in shock to see that Miroku wasn't hitting on any of the women, nor Sango. What are they doing there and how did they end up getting there, but where is Kirara. Over in the distance Kagome spot her she lying wounded on the ground. On the other Inuyasha is only paying attention to the others.  
"Inuyasha, look over there, there's Kirara she is wounded." I don't have time for her. Sit!" just before Inuyasha hits the ground Kagome jumps off Inuyasha back and runs toward Kirara. She not badly wounded though she is asleep.  
"What that's weird she wouldn't be asleep, though Sango wouldn't let her just sleep right in the middle of the forest?" Kagome is so confused at this point that it make Inuyasha laugh.  
"HA, that is so funny Kagome, why don't you go and." All of a sudden something jumps out of the forest and heads for Kirara. Inuyasha whips out his sword and swings it at the mysterious thing.  
Kagome screams, "What is that thing. It looks like a sprit." Inuyasha replies. They stair at the sprit for a while, and all of a sudden it jumps at Kagome. It climbs in her ear, Kagome's pupils suddenly disappear.  
"Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME! What happened what are you doing get up get UP! What she's asleep; this is probably what happened to Kirara," as he starts to worry about Kagome.  
  
"What happened where am I, what am I doing in class?" Kagome says really confused this time. She starts to worry about Inuyasha and Kirara, "where is everyone? Kagome sit down and be quick!" As the teacher yells at her, why am I in class she keeps on thinking what am I doing here one minute I was with Inuyasha. THEN BAMN I'm in class, what is going on in this world, I'm so confused. She looks over at the clock and it last period, the bells going to ring in like two minute.  
"Ok really what's going on, where is Inuyasha?" she whispers over to another student.  
"Who is Inuyasha, this man you speak of Kagome?" the other student replies.  
"Oh, never mind then." she thinks I guess I was dreaming about the thing with the village. DING! DING! DING; as the bell rings for everyone to go home. She runs home to try to see if the whole thing was a dream. Though when she gets there, she sees Inuyasha enter her house with her mother.  
"OK seriously what is going one here, why is Inuyasha here, am I really dreaming it can't be I need to pinch myself to see." She pinches herself and realizes that it isn't a dream.  
She walks into the house to speak with her mother for a moment, "Mom what is Inuyasha doing here?" Her mother doesn't reply, "Mother, what is Inuyasha doing in the house?" as she tries to ask her mother. Kagome turns away instead of seeing for an answer and runs to her room where Inuyasha stands at the window waiting on something.  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here I though we both agreed on that you wouldn't come to this Area." She says to him hoping that he would here.  
"Kagome, I want to tell you something that I have not told anyone in a long time." Inuyasha starts on with his conversation.  
"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Kagome starts to back away that Inuyasha turn to look into her eyes. He grabs her and puts it up to his heart,  
"See feel my heart. It is racing Inuyasha but why are you doing this?" Kagome says in a puzzled look again, and as well, her heart is to racing because of this situation she is in know.  
"Kagome I." he starts to pull her closer and closer to his body; and start to move in on her face. Though Kagome is too scared to move fore what might happen soon.  
"Kagome I love you." Inuyasha says straight out and he puts her closer then before and press his lips against her holding her tight, but yet gently too make it seem that is was a real life kiss. She stays like this for a while.  
Then her eyes open, as usual Inuyasha right up in her face to see what is going on. Kagome screams, "SIT!" Thug as Inuyasha goes.  
"Hey what did you do that for, I didn't do anything Kagome. You fell over because of this little sprit crawled into your ear. Then I looked at you, and you were asleep. So why did you do that?" as her rubs his head because of the pain.  
"But weren't we in my bedroom and then you tried.. Oh never mind I said that alright." Kagome stands up, and sees that Kirara is better since she was asleep that whole time. She walks off toward the village, thinking about what happened in her dream. Was it a dream that could happen in the future between them or was it just a dream.  
"Kagome is acting really weird lately, what do you say Kirara" Inuyasha asks Kirara, Kirara's reply is a low snarl sound. They go to pick up Kagome, so the three of them ride on Kirara's back to the village. The stench of the blood over takes Inuyasha's nose. They land right in the middle of the village; they all look around for evil sprit to jump out at them though they hear a really loud screech. Inuyasha run toward it and put out his Tetsusaiga and swing at the first house where it held Sango and Miroku. They were possessed by some evil sprit. Then right then and there Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another them sprit from the forest. The one who took over Kagome, which gave her the WEIRDEST dream ever, about her and Inuyasha.  
"Where are these sprits coming from Kagome, you're the one who can sense the Jew shards?" Inuyasha yells at her while he tries to get the ones out of the other two. First he slaps Miroku in the side off the head and the sprit comes, flying out.  
"What.. What happened, last thing I know I was about to pinch. Never mind." As Miroku rubs the back off his head being really embarrassed about that whole thing me was about to say. Then he stands to ask the same question everyone else has been wondering.  
"What is going on in this Village and how did I get here? That is such a good question I wish I could answer that though why did you go off alone with Sango you prev?" As Inuyasha says back in a, you stupid prev remark. Kagome gives a big sigh at seeing them go at it and, then here's a noise from behind.  
"Inuyasha, over there, they both look over. It's a Woman, Inuyasha get her." Kagome commands. He runs and tries to stop her though; the woman lets out one of her sprits to attack Inuyasha. It land on his face and goes into his ear. Thug, Inuyasha lies dead asleep. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hey sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger tough I have to think of what to write for the rest of my story. I will finish the other half soon. Hey if any of you want to chat with me on msn messenger or AOL instant messenger IM me. MSN MESSENGER ADDRESS: NightStalkerSDX@hotmail.com AOL INSTENT MESSENGER: NightStalkerSDX 


	2. Inuyasha's Dream of Kagome

Chapter 2 of: I Had A Dream Of You  
  
"INUYASHA!!! Wake up don't fall asleep, wake up Inuyasha." Kagome yells into him ear.  
"Kagome, please stop he has happen taken over that dream sealer." Miroku says and puts his hand on her shoulder. This is very weird because it would usually be on her ass. Kagome stands up and walks over to the tree sits down and give a big sigh,  
"how are we going to wake him up he's really the only one who figured out how to get the sprit out of our heads."  
"What do you mean Kagome, did the dream sealer get a hold of you too?" Sango said in a wondrous voice. Kagome nods her head up and down, but what Kagome really is, what is Inuyasha dreaming about if it the same thing is this a sign of the future.  
  
"Where am I, what am I doing in Kagome time, I'm not suppose to be here. What the HELL I'm in her room?" Inuyasha screams. He looks out the window to see Kagome being attack by someone. He stairs really hard and notice that it's Kikyo, but why would Kikyo be here in Kagome's time she not allowed here and she wouldn't dare come here.  
"Seriously, what in the world is going on? I want to know. INUYASHA get down here now, I have questions to ask." Kikyo shouts. Inuyasha jumps down and run over right in front of Kagome and buts his arms out and says,  
"Why are you doing this Kikyo you don't belong here?" He gives her a stern glare, and keeps on staying in front of Kagome even though Kikyo was about to shoot Kagome with and arrow.  
"Do you love this girl more then me Inuyasha, after all the years we had together, even though that Narku separated us in the past 50 years ago?: as Kikyo say when she start to cry.  
"I.. I.. I'm not sure who I love at the moment, there are times when you are not in my heart and when Kagome matters more important." Inuyasha says hesitating.  
"Is that so Inuyasha then why do you stand in front of me and not let me kill her if you really don't care about when you two fight all the time." Kikyo smartass come back..  
"Because. because.. I actually do love Kagome more then you and you won't change that. Unless SHE DIES! IF YOU DON'T MOVER IMUYASHA YOU WILL DIE, AND THEN I SHALL KILLMYSELF AND MEET YOU IN HELL!" Kikyo screams at Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha is that true that you love me move then Kikyo? If its true what will we do after we collect all the Jew shards?" Kagome says to him, and now is holding the back of in robe, leaning her head in on his back.  
"What? Kagome, yes I do love you more then her because I believe that after Narku's death we will be able to stay together. As well as me hopping that you will still come back to this area." As he turns around to hold Kagome's hand in his, while looking her straight in the eyes will true affection for her.  
"Kagome please promise that you will always stay near your friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and me. We all will want to see you, no matter where you are and where you go. We all are friend, and as you said once, friend must stick together." As me said with great pride to tell Kagome that.  
"But Kagome." Kagome silences him with a sweet kiss, he notices how soft and rich her lips are. He wish that they could stay this way forever.  
"OSUWARTI!" Kagome yells, as Inuyasha opens his eye there Kagome is right in his face as she saw him when she awoke from her sleep. Inuyasha jumps up fast,  
" did you remember anything that happened now, wait we are in the forest, what I'm way confused now. And where did Kikyo go?" as he looks around to she her near by.  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha, you were knocked out cold from that women you ran after." Sango said.  
"Yes, Inuyasha you were knocked out cold.." As Miroku goes up behind Sango and rubs her ass. At that very moment Sango's hand flights right across Miroku's face. Sango mutters under her breath you pervert, I should just beat the crap out of you.  
"Inuyasha, did you see what detraction the women went in?" Kagome asks with a questioning voice, even though she more worried about what the hell he dreamt about.  
"Maybe I Should tell him mine later, then I ask him about his," Kagome said to herself. Well they start to run east, because Inuyasha can smell the stench of the women heading that way.  
"Inuyasha are you sure that this is there right way? Yes if you want Kirara to do it then fine, at least I'm not the useless one here." He says in a grumpy mood, Geez he's like my mom when she on the rag Kagome says to herself once again.  
"THERE she is, she doing it again, sick her Inuyasha. DO YOU THINK I'M A DOG HERE KAGOME!" Inuyasha says in an uproar.  
"No but she getting away with three shards, I thought we need all of them well we will be on our way now if you don't care Inuyasha." She looks over her shoulder, and Inuyasha has his Tetsusaiga.  
"HEY YOU OLD HAG!!! Look over here and meet your doom for whatever you put in my head and made that dream you're going down old women." Inuyasha said in an outrage.  
"Be silence my friend, Inuyasha, I gave you that dream because it is the future for you and your love for someone. As well as you Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, they all are pictures of the future. I know what you seek and it is the shard you may have them but please don't call me an old hag. I'm the goddess of sight, my name is Yoshimi. I will give you your shard, but your entire dreams are true, please believe in them one day you might think it odd though next morning you be happy that it was. Here."  
She hands Kagome the shards, "Thank you very much Yoshimi, but are you serious about the dreams coming true. Kagome asks with in tense shivers going down her back.  
"Yes my child don't be worried, I will be near when the time is right." Yoshimi replies.  
"What does that mean? I will be near if you need her backa." Inuyasha says in reply of Kagome question. They all watch her drift up into the sky. They think about their dreams and look at one another.  
"NAW!" They all at once say, then they start to laugh, but Kagome still has a funny feeling about Yoshimi. 


	3. A dream that Came Ture

People these have no respect for people who do not know the characters to Inuyasha. Well I'm one of those people who don't know Inuyasha characters. So back off, you guys are so mean about knowing Inuyasha characters.  
  
The Dream I Had Of You  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
Inuyasha looks back at Kagome, he started to think about his dream he had of Kagome. He thought, long and hard, was it just fake or will it come true. Inuyasha starts to think to himself,  
  
"Seriously was that true or not, god, this dream is bothering me though I don't have time to worry about it we have to look for the shards." He starts to look back at Kagome even though they stopped to rest and eat some of her food from her area. Inuyasha started to look at her and imaged the dream. He seeing Kikyo right in front of Kagome, why would Kikyo doing that to her? Though I am happy that Kikyo didn't hurt her, well she wouldn't have been hurt if it were a dream though that one time.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you staring at? Huh? Tah, not your ugly face. OOOO Osuwari!" Kagome whispers, though when Inuyasha goes don't always has the same impacted. As we look over at Miroku and Sango and Shippo, all faces were in a mood of OH MY GOD! They all go back to eating there noodles, and Shippo goes back to sucking on a blow pop. Kagome starts to look over at Inuyasha as he did her. She starts to think about the dream and he tries to look over at her with out knowing. But she catches him looking at her. Even though that they are sitting next to each other, they gaze into each others eyes and start to move closer to each other. They close there eyes, and then closer and closer about ready to...  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha what are you doing?" Shippo asked Miroku hits Shippo in the head.  
  
"WHAN! Why did you do that? I only asked a simple question?" Shippo keeps on crying, and Miroku shakes his head. Kagome and Inuyasha faces turn a little red and they stare down at there feet.  
  
"Shippo you just had to ruin it didn't you? Ruin what Miroku?" Miroku just walks away in disappointment that Shippo had ruin it and still doesn't understand what is going on.  
  
"Miroku what don't I get, hello, Miroku what in the hell don't I get?" Shippo screams running after Miroku. Back to Kagome, she still wondering what going on with her that she had when the witch or whatever she is, Yoshimi. She was seeing herself in her room here and there, she was zoning out. Well then she was wondering what dream Inuyasha had, it was bothering her for so long. She was about ready to ask Inuyasha what his dream was. Though knowing what he would say,  
  
"HUH! What the hell are you talking about I didn't have a dream about you, seriously." Kagome looks up at him with are you seriously trying to fool me because I hared you specking when you were asleep. She gave a little giggle and said.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha whatever but next time you need help you are not getting it." Knowing Inuyasha he would start say that he doesn't need help blah, blah, blah.  
  
"Tah. Why would I need you help anyways Kagome, you're the weak on here. Everyone knows it and your better off just standing there looking for the Jew shards anyways." Now looking over at Kagome, I bet he thought that her face was a little scary; you know Kagome when she gets mad and it always ends up making her feel better and Inuyasha eat dirt.  
  
"Inuyasha," with that deep angered tone in her voice, and know back to Inuyasha all twitching and knowing what's coming up.  
  
"OSWARI!" Kagome starts to walk off to the well. Everyone else who was there just stairs at Inuyasha with his head in the ground.  
  
"Good god Inuyasha can't you ever say anything nice to Kagome?" Miroku said with a large sigh. Well Inuyasha gets up and starts to run for Kagome and as soon as he gets to the well she already went back.  
  
"You know Inuyasha you should go back and apologize for saying that to her." Shippo said. He was holding on to Inuyasha's back the whole time when he was coming over to the well and Inuyasha didn't even know it which is weird for him. Because when you have someone on your back you should know and he has a really good keen of smell so he could have smelled him.  
  
"Deek. Shippo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said almost scared shitless, and them while saying that he knocked Shippo on the head.  
  
"Well Inuyasha are you going to go over to Kagome's world to apologize or not you should." Shippo said staring at him with a disappointing face.  
  
Well back to Kagome and her self of steam, she stomps all the way up to her room with out saying anything to any of her family.  
  
"Sound like she got in a fight with Inuyasha again." Her mother said, very calm about the situation with her daughter and Inuyasha, thinking to herself this always happens and it always ends in the same way that they get back together.  
  
To Kagome up in her room she flops down on her bed not really doing anything just thinking about know Inuyasha is such a stubborn guy who always has to be superior to everyone.  
  
"God why can't Inuyasha just grow up and learn how to be polite to girl and everyone else. GRRRRR! I can't stand that he such a bossy person he needs to go to obedient school or something." Kagome thinks out load to herself, and then suddenly there comes a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." Kagome says, and enters her mother with some soup for her.  
  
"Want some beef and noodle soup, well it's really ramen noodles it's the beef flavored." She started to set up a TV tray and set everything down so her daughter can eat. Kagome starts to pick up her chopstick and; then her mother starts to ask her what the whole commotion was about Inuyasha and her.  
  
"Kagome, does he really upset you that much?" she said in a clam tone like she was a priestess.  
  
"No, he just upsets me a lot and I can't stand it, I just want to know what's the problem that he can't at least give one complement to a person; it's so stupid that he won't even act nice in front of anyone he only does it when Kikyo is involved." Kagome said right better she took a bite of her ramen noodles.  
  
"Kagome love is a fickle thing you don't really have to search for it, you are trying to see if he loves you aren't you?" She asked but not trying to freak out her own daughter.  
  
"Mom, I'm not looking for if he loves me, I already know that I love him. I looking for if he would treat me with kindness as her did in my dream." Kagome said taking another bite of her ramen noodles.  
  
"Well then Kagome you just have to be patient you can't accept these things so soon you know. So. what this dream you are talking about?" She asks her interested in it.  
  
"O ha, ha nothing, it doesn't really matter you know. Thank you for the noodles mom." Kagome finished them with in the time they were talking. Well Kagome's mom took the noodles bowl and then started out of the room, and stop to ask Kagome for help with something.  
  
"Kagome can't you please take out the trash, the trash men are due tomorrow you know." Kagome heaves a large sigh, and walks out of her room with her mother though as soon as she leaves, Inuyasha Jumps up to her room and opens her window and hops in. He starts to look around at things and starts to smell, he starts to smell the aroma for the ramen noodles.  
  
"Smells good, smells so good" Inuyasha starts to say. Well then he stopped smelling the aroma from the noodles and starts to smell Kagome sent from her pillows and everything. He started to get butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"This weird, why do I feel this way when I'm here in her room I feel all calm, like I was with Kikyo." Inuyasha said looking around at her stuff he went to go sit on her bed but didn't he just look out the window at the rising of the sun. Suddenly the door opened and there was Kagome walking into her room and first she notices him and was freaked out because she and a flash of the dream come into her mind. She walks a little closer to Inuyasha, but then stops because Inuyasha walks over to her and grabs her arms. He pulls her closer to him.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry that I made you angry, but sometimes when I do that I just have to hide my feeling. I'm not use to this being kind tore other people. Let just say that I have a weak stop for love and if you wondering what I'm getting at it just I'm. I'm . I'm starting to fall in love with you" Kagome starting to freak out, thought as soon as she remembers her mother say that she had to be patient for love. Kagome started to rap her arms around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha finger came up to Kagome's chin and pushed it up, his head started to lean in toured her, she closed her eyes and then suddenly a soft little kiss what placed on her. She had a shiver run down her spin and they stayed that way for a long time not caring if anyone came in. Though unexpectedly here came Souta, Kagome little brother.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Mom wants you to do the dishes" Souta was yelling and opened the door, Inuyasha stopped he gave a smile to her and let her go he fallowed right behind her down stairs. Now in Kagome's mind she probably was little what just happened no way though she wasn't she felt happy for the first time in her life. Now Inuyasha was all normal around her for the rest of the day like nothing happened though he was a lot nicer to her from now on. 


	4. A Foul Stench

I don't own anything or anyone, but I do own one thing. MY COMPUTER! Yeah.ummm.sorry guys I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
The Dream I Had Of You Part 4  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
"So. Kagome. um about yesterday ha, ha." Inuyasha stutters with flush red cheeks. He starts to scratch his head and mumbles over every word that comes out of his mouth. Kagome just looks at him with a confused face and starts to say something.  
  
"Umm... Inuyasha what did you think about the kiss... I MEAN" she looks around to see if Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were around to listen in there conversation. She stands up to see if there in the bushes and in the trees and looks at the rocks really well to see if Shippo transformed into one of him little tricks.  
  
"Well since that none of the gang are around, I guess I can say what I want to say. Well Inuyasha, I wanted to know how was I when you kissed me because um." points her two index fingers together. "It was the first time I ever really kissed someone with an opened mouth. (No tongue peoples)" She looks up at Inuyasha and sees that he has his mouth open and couldn't believe it then he just went to his normal stance where he was like ah hell.  
  
"Tah. that's ok Kagome it was my first too." As he says something honest for once, and Kagome over there with her eyes all big like it was a damn miracle. Her eyes were filled with stars and sparkles. She walks over to him and sits down next to him to say something though he cuts her off before she get a syllable out of her mouth. "Kagome. I want to ask you something? I been meaning to know are you jealous of Kikyo and me. What I mean is, were you jealous or hurt the last time that I didn't see you. when we kissed right in front of you?" He looks away at the ground trying not to get a bad look from Kagome that would make her sad and walk away from him.  
  
"Inuyasha. I was hurt and a little bit jealous because at that time. I was starting to grow on you as well as my feelings for you. But if you still love her it alright because my mother told me once when I was little that your first love will always stay with you with in your heart because if you forget them that means you never really loved them." Inuyasha tries to speak though Kagome interrupts him. "That why I got over it I saw how much you loved her and you will always love her, at least that you always, I hope, keep me in your heart like that too. Inuyasha stands up and pulls Kagome up with him to speak to her face to face once again like they were in her bedroom last night.  
  
"Kagome I wanted you to know that you were always in my heart from the time that you cried for me when I first became human for that new moon, the time we both together fought the giant spider who was the monk." Inuyasha pulls her close while saying that to her in her ear. Kagome at this time has her eyes closed and is feeling Inuyasha's heart race while he holds her close to him. "Kagome I love you now more then ever and I love this feeling when I get to be by your side all the time. That's why I keep on coming to your area and getting you to come back with me." Inuyasha holds Kagome tighter and starts to smell her hair because to him she smells good all the time. Then as soon as he looks up into the sky and gets a whiff of some wimpy ass wolf, he looks over at the mountains Inuyasha starts to see that the winds picked up speed as were a tornado was starting to be formed. He still held Kagome close to him he didn't care if someone was coming.  
  
"Mutt-face! GET THE HELL OFF MY WOMAN! She's not yours to be touching." Koga ran towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha let go of Kagome and just stands in front of Koga so he could just hit him in the face though on the other hand when Inuyasha was about ready to take a step closer to Koga.  
  
"Osuwari!" Kagome said with out even an instant of hesitation. Inuyasha couldn't look at Kagome right away because the whole thing with having your head in the ground. Well he got a chance to look up at Kagome she was standing by him and then he started to notice that her skirt was to short so I see London, I see France, and I see Kagome underwear. Koga was over there standing looking at Kagome, and started to point down at Inuyasha who is looking up Kagome's skirt. Kagome Looked down quickly at Inuyasha and saw what he was doing then you know what mainly come naturally WANM! "Ok now that was scary, hopefully Inuyasha is not taking lessons from Miroku for being a pervert."  
  
"Kagome lets leave this mutt-face and go on into the world and will you bare my child." Koga says to Kagome while holding her hand in front of them.  
  
"HOLD UP! I haven't even got to you yet Koga Kun, why do you always have to come around me and start picking fights with Inuyasha you two sometimes act like kindergarten kids sometimes." Kagome says to him while Koga, thinks to himself of what it would be like if Inuyasha and Koga where in kindergarten, there be these two little kids fighting by slapping each others hand and name calling. But then Koga snaps out of it to speak to Kagome.  
  
"Guess what that means wimpy wolf that you have to leave and plus I had something important to do with Kagome." As Inuyasha said with a clam tone though for everyone who is reading this you probably know what he's talking about.  
  
"Tah.Kagome I promise I'll bring back the head of Naraku for you so you can move on in peace with ME! You BAAAAAKAAAAAA, well later Kagome." Koga runs off fasts leaving a cloud of dust in Kagome face. Now looking at Kagome, she quite pissed because Koga got her all dirty.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to take a bath here in the pond or over at the hot springs? Inuyasha asked with out look at her because he didn't want to laugh if she looked like shit.  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha, I really feel dirty, and will you take me over there and if you want to laugh at me when you see me go a head. Because I think I look pretty mess up and I would laugh at myself if I saw me like this." Kagome turns around to show Inuyasha what she looks like because Koga was a careless person and made her all dirty. Inuyasha saw her and didn't start to laugh because he thought I would have been mean if he did. He picked up Kagome as if he were going to give her a piggy back ride. He ran her to the closes hot spring that he could find. When they got there he turned around and sat down to keep a look out for anyone who was coming. Kagome got undressed and then hopped in the hot spring to wash off her face and her body because of stupid Koga. She heard Inuyasha get up, she looked over at him and saw that he picked up her clothes and had water in a bucket. He started to wash them for her so she could have clean clothes and not dirty ones. When he was finished he had a fire start up and put them over it high enough do they would dry though not be set on fire.  
  
"I'm done Inuyasha, do you have my clothes dry, and Arigato once again for washing my clothes." Kagome said standing right behind a rock so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see her naked. He takes off his fire rat top, and toss it over to Kagome to wear, she puts it on like it were a red dress that had a really puffed off bottom though still it was long on her. Well Inuyasha kept on sitting forward towards the woods, Kagome came and sat down by the fire and started to say something to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha come sit by me, I want to talk to you about Koga and what he means to me. Inuyasha looks over at her like he has just been stabbed in the heart. He gets up and goes over to her and sits down next to her and tries not to say anything mean to her. "Inuyasha, Koga mean nothing to me, he only a friend who has to have his own way the only reason I want you to not fight is because I care for you a lot and I care for Koga as friend like Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. There is nothing going on between us, I know that you get jealous. And don't be in an uproar about me saying that to you because you know it's true." She looks over at Inuyasha who was blushing because he knew it was true that he did get a little jealous once in a while. "Inuyasha you mean more to me then Koga does, I don't know what I do if I didn't have you around me when I was in trouble. To all I know I would be dead to this day if you weren't there to protect me." She raps her arms around Inuyasha and they stay there holding each other until her clothes were dry.  
  
"Kagome, I know that I do get jealous, though I see now that you do care for me and Koga. So I Koga picks a fight I'll go easy on him I promise." As the sit there Kagome starts to giggle over the whole going easy on Koga thing. Kagome thinks to herself, hopefully Koga goes easy on Inuyasha so that way it may seem far. Kagome just close her eyes and smiles up at Inuyasha and Inuyasha smiles at her. They move there head in closer, Kagome can almost feel Inuyasha's lips though then a sound come from the bushes and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stand up with embarrassment. So Inuyasha and Kagome go back to look at the clothes to see if they were dry, and then goes and changes back into her normal clothes. 


	5. Goodbye Red Face

Review from last chapters  
Chapter 1-4 Inuyasha and everyone else and an encounter with a sorceress Yoshimi, she  
is the sorceress of dreams she the one who can cast dreams into peoples mind who walk though a mist or a fog that is thick. She did it to everyone  
in the group first she did it to Miroku and Sango, but then she went to Kagome and then Inuyasha. Kagome's dream was about her seeing Inuyasha up in her room and they kissed each other for the first time (Not Really). She woke up before anything happened in the dream, so when Inuyasha was going after the old woman, she cast a dream into Inuyasha. The sorceress is like the sandman who make you go to sleep though she very different from him.  
Well in Inuyasha's dream he sees Kikyo and Kagome getting into a fight; Kikyo was about ready to shout Kagome with an arrow though didn't because Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. He said that he loved Kagome more then  
Kikyo, so he picked Kagome over Kikyo. Well then in the third chapter Kagome had her dream come true and she was happy with it and then the next day after that whole thing Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to talk about what happened yesterday, though Koga- kun interrupted and so there for Inuyasha and him got into a argument over the whole thing and then after the fight Koga left and got Kagome all dirty. Well Inuyasha took her to a hot spring and he washed her clothes and the sort. He let her borrow his fire rat top.  
Kagome turned that into a little cute dress. Well Kagome and Inuyasha started to talk about Koga and the problem that goes on between them (what I mean is Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga, all three of them). Well they almost kiss though everyone else, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, interrupts and they  
ruin it for all of them.  
  
Well you all know that I own my computer and I DON'T own Inuyasha. Damn. I wish I did. well so yeah hope you guys keep on reading my stuff. I want to give a big thanks to Kagi-chan who has been giving me great reviews and I wish that all the people who read this, would give some more please. Also, I want to thank my best friend for helping me edit some of my stories not  
all of them. NOW ON TO THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 5: The Dream I had Of You  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
It was a late, quiet, night, and everyone was asleep, Inuyasha was sleeping near Kagome as usual; and Shippo was sleeping with Kagome, in her sleeping bag. Well, Miroku was not quite asleep yet because he had the daily night watch, though he was sitting his back to a tree looking up at the moon and gazing at the starts. He always sat next to Sango to keep an eye on her, though he wouldn't be looking at Sango's face very often. He saw a figure glide across the sky and then when he plinked it was gone. He kind of recognized it though he ignored it, so he went to sleep which he shouldn't have. When he closed his eyes he couldn't have woken up because Yoshimi came back to see what Miroku and Sango have been dreaming about because she knew that their dreams have not come true yet. Yoshimi started to mediate, so she could go into Miroku's mind and see what he was dreaming about. Inside Miroku dream he was sitting down by a pond with Sango and they were gazing at the stars. They both were sitting pretty close to each other.  
"Miroku what are you thinking at this moment?" Sango asked to him, though not looking at him.  
  
"I'm thinking about, what will happen when we all beat Naraku, and what will happen after that. Well, will Kagome still come back to this area, or will she stay way from here forever. I also wonder about you, will you leave me? Sango I really like it when you are around me." Miroku's hand goes across Sango's back though not touching her ass it goes to her hip. "Please never leave me Sango." Miroku leans in and kisses Sango. Sango pulls away for a minute and says something to Miroku really quickly.  
  
"Miroku I don't want to leave you neither so I will stay with you." She raps her arms around Miroku's waist and puts head on his chest. She closes her eye to the sound of Miroku's heart beat, and falls asleep.  
  
"MIROKU! SANGO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Inuyasha looking at them in a really freaked out way, as well as Kagome and Shippo. Miroku and Sango open there eyes up and look at each other.  
  
"DAHHHHHHHHH!" both Sango and Miroku scream they look at each other like they were strangers in the same bed not knowing what went on last night.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to I didn't have control over my hand remember it has a demon in it." SLAP! As usual when things are weird in this situation Sango always slaps Miroku. Though back to Miroku it didn't hurt him because there was no red hand print on his face, this made him wonder about what went on that night, or was it a dream. Well Inuyasha and everyone else were up they moved on with their lives. Sango and Miroku were weird for the rest of the day, well they went to a village and they went to stack up on food and herbs. Everyone went to the hot spring to clean up except Kagome because she took one a while ago, well yesterday. So first to go into the hot springs was Inuyasha and Miroku, Inuyasha and Miroku didn't take that long so they hopped out and they got dressed.  
  
"Sango, it your turn to take a bath." Inuyasha says, "Yo, Miroku can you watch over Sango, because I'm going to help Kagome look for some important herbs." Well Miroku and Sango look at each other weird, and they start to blush. Well Miroku goes over to a big rock and sits behind it and Sango gets undressed so she can hop into the hot spring.  
  
"Hey Sango, umm about what happened do you think it was a dream or was it real?" Miroku calls over to her.  
  
"I don't know Miroku, what do you think it was" With out him knowing she gets out of the hot spring and goes over to him, she has oh her skirt to make up for a towel so she shows off nothing. She sits next to him and waits for his eye to look at her. "Do you believe it was real or not?"  
  
"I believe." Miroku looks over at her and he gazes into her eyes. He pulls up his hand and puts it on her back and pulls her closer to him. He doesn't try to lay a hand on her for he doesn't know what might happen, would he get slapped or not. She puts her head on his chest like in the dream they had. "I believe it was though; to me right now I think it's was fait. Sango do you want to stay with me forever?"  
  
"Miroku, I don't know but I don't want to be away from you. I want all of us to stay together, stay friends." Miroku holds her tighter and feels like he shouldn't let go over her. Sango looks up at him like she was worried about something, though Miroku looks at her with a smile on her face. He stopped smiling and closes his eyes. He goes back down to kiss her; he placed a nice, sweet kiss on her lips to make the worries go way. They stayed that way for a while until a rumble in the bushes came. Sango got up quickly went over to her Haraikotsu, and picks it up getting ready to throw it. Then they see a little white lag come up and Shippo's head pops out.  
  
"Thank god that it's only Shippo." Miroku said.  
  
"HEY! What's that wise crack suppose to mean?" Shippo says  
  
"It means that you are not a threat."  
  
"Well Miroku, I'll.I'll. I'll tell Kagome and Inuyasha what you two been doing.  
  
"Shippo if you do I will kill you personally." Miroku has an evil face on scaring Shippo so if he does tell he knows that he will get the beating of his life. So he sits down on his butt and shuts up. "And I will know when you tell someone, because you know that Inuyasha will make fun of me."  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Shippo where are you guys?" Kagome and Inuyasha yell together. Sango quickly runs to the hot spring and throws off her skirt, which she was using as a towel. Miroku and Shippo sit quiet behind the rock. Well Sango stands up like she was done and Inuyasha sees this and turns around really quickly so he doesn't look at her. Kagome hands her a towel, and Sango dries off, puts her clothes on. Miroku stands up with Shippo in his arms and hold him tight so he doesn't speak a word and this goes on for the rest of the night. They walk back to the well and Inuyasha says,  
  
"Yo, Kagome why don't you stay the night then go home in the morning? It's been a long day, and I bet you are tired." Inuyasha makes up some stupid reason for her to stay with him.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha I guess I can stay." Kagome and Shippo brake out the sleeping bags and Miroku and Sango go out for wood while Inuyasha and Kagome sit and talk while waiting, because Inuyasha is the one who starts the fire. Well Miroku and Sango go out into the woods and start to pick up wood. Miroku starts to play around by pushing Sango and making her drop the wood. Well they both drop there wood when Miroku push Sango a little to hard and Sango grabs on to Miroku pulling him down as well. So there is Miroku and Sango, Sango is on the bottom and Miroku is on top. He pushes up off the ground and sits on his butt and just looks at Sango. She gets on her hands and knees and starts to approach Miroku. Sango leans her head up to Miroku's and closes her eyes, Miroku pulls his hands up and pulls her in closer and they kiss once again hoping no interruption would be in stored for them. They stay kissing for about a minute, and decide that its time to get the fire wood and go back to where Inuyasha and Kagome were. They pick up the fire wood and walk back to the camp, smiling as they go, but not looking at each other.  
  
"Sango I hope that we stay friend forever too," As Miroku broke the silence. 


	6. A New Feeling, ones that pop up and ones...

Chapter 6: A Dream I Had Of You  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
"Kagome, so you are going back today, when will you be back?" Inuyasha says to Kagome.  
  
"I'll be back with in three days I have another test in three days so I have to study on the weekend. I can't come back until I'm done with the test, ok Inuyasha?" Kagome told him forcefully, because she knows that he would come get her with in two to three hours. "Goodbye Inuyasha see you in three days" Kagome says and jumps into the well to go back to her era. Inuyasha sits there right in front the well; he starts to wait though he knows that Kagome won't be coming back for awhile. So. he decides to go back where Miroku and Sango were sitting, which was where they camped out last night. When Inuyasha was getting back to the fire he didn't even notice for a second that Miroku and Sango were gone, Shippo and Kirara were still sleeping. Inuyasha looks up and around and then finally notice that they were gone.  
  
"HEY! Where did Miroku and Sango go? Aw heck I'll just take a walk around for a little bit. I'm going to be bored if I stay here." Inuyasha gets up and starts to head out to go on a short walk though instead of going on a walk he decides to go to Kagome's world. He jumps into the well; on his way there he starts to wonder. "Hum. I hope Kagome has some ramen noodles those sound so good right now." So Inuyasha reaches the other side and hops out all the way to Kaogme's window to talk to her though when he gets there he see her dancing and wonders what's going on. He opens the window really quietly trying not to disturb her while she dancing. He watches her shake her ass back and fourth, with her arms in the air. He see that she listening to some unknown music, which was some techno to Kagome, Inuyasha started to feeling a little hard some where, because he became addicted to see Kagome dance. When he started to notice that he was getting a little uppity, but it was too late, Kagome turned around and saw him there. Then looked down and saw something popping up in Inuyasha's pants, though thankfully it didn't stick out that much because his pants were so baggy. Kagome was grossed out so much that she needed to leave her own room, but instead she screamed.  
  
"INUYASHA OSUWARI!" Kagome's family was downstairs and heard this and they just ignored it, that the usual sign for them that Inuyasha is over. Well back up to Kagome and Inuyasha; Inuyasha's head was usually in the ground but in this case it was on some hard wood floor. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome said a little cooled off from what just happened in front of her.  
  
"Tah! I came to see you because I was all alone and I didn't know where Miroku and Sango went, so I decided to come see what you were up to, and I caught you dancing and that kind of gave me a weird feeling that never happened before, hell what's the big deal anyways?" Inuyasha goes over to Kagome's bed and sits down on top of it in Native American style.  
  
"Well. umm. ok never mind. So why didn't you say anything when I was dancing?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha heaved a large sigh and had to face the facts because if he lied he'd get another painful Osuwari from Kagome.  
  
"Well I was watching and I saw that you were having fun and I kind of like that music that was playing; how does it come out of that thing anyways?" Inuyasha goes over to the sound system and starts to press one button it popped out the CD rack which had CD's showing. He jumped back and started to through a punch at it though Kagome jumped in front of her sound system before Inuyasha destroyed the damn thing.  
  
"Inuyasha OSUWARI!" down goes Inuyasha, well Kagome pushed in the rack so Inuyasha wouldn't fuck with it anymore. She goes over to him and crouches down to his level. "Inuyasha I got that for Christmas so don't break it. What did you want Inuyasha?" Inuyasha brought up his head and has a pissed off look on his face, though he goes back to his snotty attitude look.  
  
"Well like I said I came to see you and I was bored. By the way, can we eat something I'm hungry? How does Ramen noodles sound?" Inuyasha walks over to her and asked her face to face, with a big ass smile to get his way. Kagome heaves a large sigh and takes Inuyasha's hand and leads him downstairs to ask her mom to fix him some Ramen noodles.  
  
"Mom, would you please make some Ramen noodles for Inuyasha so he can go back to his own era, and I can go back to studying for the test I have Monday?" Kagome lets go of his hand and pushes him over to the table and pushes him down really hard. She walks back upstairs to her room and sits at her desk and puts her hands on her head and starts to study all over again; even though she was dancing a little bit ago. As we go back to Inuyasha he sitting at a table devours the Ramen noodles that were placed in front of him. He sets a side his bowl and starts to walk upstairs. He was stopped by Souta, who usually wants to play a game or something with Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed him and rushed upstairs and slams Kagome's door, before Souta came any closer to her door.  
  
"Kagome, I'm going to go back now do you want anything before I go?" Inuyasha looks over at Kagome with a mischievous smirk. Kagome look over at him, though when she turns her head to him there was something a little different about her face. She loved at him with a loving smile, she gets up and walks over to him and says in his ear.  
  
"Inuyasha (in a girly voice). osuwari" Inuyasha looked puzzled, and then he fell to the ground. "DON'T YOU EVER INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M STUDYING! But." she helps him up and places a sweet kiss on his lips. Though when she does it Inuyasha pulls her close and then opens her mouth with his tongue. She pulls back because she was a little astonished by what just happened, but she pays no attention to it and goes backs to kissing him. Kagome thinks to herself "I'm glad that Inuyasha got to have my first French kiss." They stood there holding each other in each others arms not opening there eyes to look at one another. Kagome hears her name and looks toward the door and heard her mother yelling her name to come downstairs. They stopped and she knew that Inuyasha had to leave. She lets go of him and starts to walk away from her. Though Inuyasha grabs her arm and pulls her back and rushes for a goodbye kiss. He did it quick but didn't pull away, he loved to see her every day, and be around her. He started to think, "Kagome what will happen if you leave me and what will happen after we find the all the shards and beat Naraku?" That just popped into his suddenly with out even hesitation. He opens his eyes and Kagome opens her as well, she looks at him with a sad face. Though when she looks at him he standing within the sun's setting light, he looked sad though yet he had a smile on his face.  
  
"Later Kagome, I must go back now, I may come back tomorrow, though I probably will. If I don't I'm probably in trouble so don't start rushing to help I have Sango and Miroku to help me, believe in that you stay here and study, because I know how important those test are to you." So Inuyasha jumps out of the window and goes back to the well and hops back in. Kagome walks over to her window and watches the sun set and her heart was feeling pain, but it didn't hurt as much as someone who was dumped by their boyfriend. Her heart was taking in a lot of excitement for the up coming event that she may encounter with Inuyasha. 


	7. A Deppressing Day

I don't own Inuyasha and I'm saying this on my account that I don't' get fucked over by the people who own it. And I meant to add a thing like I don't own it to the last chapter thought I was blonde and I forgot because I'm was to into my idea and I forgot the damn thing GRRRRR! Well yeah I own the things in my house like my dog, which is so cute, I totally love my dog, and anyone who takes him, and they will die by my hands. By the way, I have some big ass spoilers in this chapter and I'm not going to tell you what because you can find it out for yourself on your own in the later episodes of Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 7: I Had A Dream Of You  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
"Hey Inuyasha" Miroku said to Inuyasha when he jumped out of the well. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and pulled up his arm to wave to him.  
  
"Yo Miroku, by the way." Inuyasha walks over to Miroku with his arm still in the air. As soon as he got close to Miroku, Dam, Inuyasha hits Miroku. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU THIS MORNING; And. WHERE THE HELL WAS SANGO AS WELL? Because I have a feeling that something went on between you two when you were watching her over at the spring the other day???" Inuyasha goes over to a tree and sits down. Miroku walks over and was trying to figure out how to lie to Inuyasha with out getting caught.  
  
"Well Sango and I were having a person chat and you guys can't and I think to her it might have been a little embarrassing to have other people talk about it. To me I felt that way too, though not as much. And as well we were talking about what would happen after we defeated Naraku." Well we all know that was some what true, because they did talk about what would happen after they defeated Naraku. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and saw that he had a serious face upon him, so as stupid as he was, Inuyasha, believe Miroku's story. Inuyasha was just sitting down still and looked behind him to see that Sango was standing there bleeding. He hurried to his feet and looked at her; Miroku ran to her, she started to fall to the ground though Miroku was there in the nick of time to catch her. Sango was trying to say something though couldn't quiet get it out the first time, though when she opened her mouth again she got the words out.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru looking for you." Sango says in a hesitant voice and then she closes her eye. Miroku holds her in his arms and picks her up and tell Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha go to him, while I go back to the village and get her to someone who can help her. You know all I can do is us my Kazana and pray. I can't tend to someone's wounds like Kagome can. So go, go to Sesshomaru and don't get hurt or even die." Miroku turns away and gets on Kirara and takes Sango to the nearest village. Inuyasha looks towards the woods that Sango can out of and started to race toward Sesshomaru's sent. Inuyasha thinks to himself 'What does Sesshomaru want from me he knows that he can't use the Tetsusaiga. What does he want from me?" Inuyasha keeps on running toward Sesshomaru's sent, Inuyasha finally reaches him, he looks over at his brother and notice that something different from him.  
  
"Sesshomaru what are you doing here and what do you want from me?" Inuyasha yells over to his brother.  
  
"Silence Inuyasha, I came to ask you about what you feel for the human girl? Because I have a little surprise for you, after you tell what you feel for her." Sesshomaru says to his brother.  
  
"Why does that matter to you, you who hate humans?" Inuyasha yells back to him.  
  
"Because I have news of your beloved Kikyo, she is dead, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says to Inuyasha with his back turned to him so that it would be easier to just walk away if his pathetic brother started to cry over a human. "She was killed by Naraku, and she had a quick no painful death. So if you start to cry you, I will kill you for being a pathetic." Sesshomaru turns to Inuyasha though when he sees Inuyasha, Inuyasha wasn't crying, he didn't even have his eyes they have turned blue surrounded by red. Inuyasha wasn't feeling sad he felt anger beyond anyone control. Sesshomaru saw this and saw that he was in for a fight, which interested him, for he thought his brother was weak but now his brother what a full Youki daemon. Inuyasha took one step closer to Sesshomaru,  
  
"Sesshomaru for telling me this I will kill you." Inuyasha picked up his back foot and flow through the air strait at Sesshomaru and through a punch at him. Even though Inuyasha wasn't himself, he still couldn't hit Sesshomaru. Inuyasha still infuriated kept on trying to kill Sesshomaru, though from the woods Inuyasha heard foots steps. He looked behind him and saw that it was Kagome. He saw her face and returned to normal, Sesshomaru was standing in front of him though, instead of killing him he said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha we will settle this fight later when we have no interruptions" Inuyasha watches Sesshomaru vanish into thin air. Kagome runs over to Inuyasha and looks at his eye and Inuyasha looks into hers. Inuyasha saw that Kagome was scared yet happy that he went back to normal. He knew that it scared her to lose him the Youki in him; she loved the Inuyasha that was a hanyou, not the Youki Inuyasha. Inuyasha raps his arms around Kagome and holds her for the longest time because he didn't want her to be scared of him, though Inuyasha still has that anger of now knowing that Kikyo died by Naraku's hands once again. Inuyasha got up and walked away from Kagome, even with out an expiation of what just happened. Kagome looks at Inuyasha and see that he sad about something she runs to him and hugs his back. Inuyasha turns around and look at her, he pulls up her chin and kisses her softly first then, opens her mouth once again with his tongue. They kiss for a while and then finally Inuyasha stops and asks Kagome something.  
  
"Kagome, what do you feel about me? Because this really matters because what I'm about to tell you will surprise you and I may be gone for several days and won't be coming back if I fail." Kagome looks at him with a confused face, though she stops and raps pulls him closer to her.  
  
"Inuyasha I love you and if you leave me, I myself will be very depressed, I can't stand a day with out you. That why I came back to be with you, I missed you already." She holds him tighter then she did, Inuyasha looks down at her and tells her what happened.  
  
"Kagome, Sesshomaru told me that Naraku killed Kikyo. So I have to leave and find him and gain my revenge for Kikyo. He killed her twice, so I don't have time to wait around any more I'm going out there tomorrow and look for him and never stop.," Inuyasha pushes Kagome away from him, and looks at her. "Kagome if you come' you will be killed and I can't have you and everyone else as a distraction to my plans and so that why I'm telling you to stay in your era and never come back to this one again." Inuyasha looks at Kagome once again and see that Kagome was crying. He didn't want her to cry though he went up to her and kissed her for the last time he thought that they would kiss again. He picked her up and ran her over to the well; he put her down and watched her as she was about ready to jump in though she hesitated. She turned around and pulled Inuyasha closer to her, she kissed her really quickly, and said  
  
"Inuyasha, come over tomorrow so we can have our last day together and then I'll let you go on your way to fight Naraku. Does that sound like a plan?" Kagome looks at him with tears in her eyes and yet smiling at him. Inuyasha knows that it is hard for her to deal with his so he nods his head in agreement and promises that he will do that for her. Kagome jumps in the well and Inuyasha watches her leave with tears in her eyes, he walks away from everyone else and goes to the tree where he was sealed away for fifty years by the one he loved. He sits in front of it and falls asleep. 


	8. The Last Day With Inuyasha

Hey people I'm the person who doesn't own Inuyasha. Damn. I wish I did *pokes both index fingers together, while looking at feet*. Well yeah I know that I own my puppy, which is so adorable and I wouldn't give away. Aw. you're such a pretty puppy aren't you? Yes you are. Aw. who couldn't love you?  
  
Chapter 8: I Had A Dream Of You  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
Last time we left off was with Inuyasha was going to go out and search for Kikyo alone and told Kagome to leave this era and never return. Though Kagome asked Inuyasha to come to her era for the last time, but you don't' know what's going to happen unless you read my story hehe *evil grin*.  
  
Inuyasha was still asleep, until Miroku woke him up, though instead of kicking Inuyasha like Miroku always does. He shook him lightly this time.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up don't you want to go to Kagome's era and see her for the last time?" Miroku sat down next to him and was waiting for him to wake up, though instead of waking up he just went back to sleep. Well this cause great anger with in Miroku, so the usual thing happened. WAM! Miroku kicks Inuyasha hard in the stomach, Miroku believe that he deserved it because Inuyasha promised to see Kagome today and now, looking at Inuyasha with the EVIL EYE! Inuyasha woke up ready to kill Miroku though then he stopped he remember the event that went on yesterday. (Flashback)  
  
"Kagome, Sesshomaru told me that Naraku killed Kikyo. So I have to leave and find him and gain my revenge for Kikyo. He killed her twice, so I don't have time to wait around any more I'm going out there tomorrow and look for him and never stop.," Inuyasha pushes Kagome away from him, and looks at her. "Kagome if you come' you will be killed and I can't have you and everyone else as a distraction to my plans and so that why I'm telling you to stay in your era and never come back to this one again." Inuyasha looks at Kagome once again and see that Kagome was crying. He didn't want her to cry though he went up to her and kissed her for the last time he thought that they would kiss again.  
  
Inuyasha got up and started to walk over to well, which was about 2 to 3 miles away. He usually would run to it though he was thinking of what he said to Kagome. He started to notice that it was a mistake if it wasn't for her he wouldn't be here today. He started to wonder of the day that she took him off the tree. So really it was of her that got him this far, he felt sorry for her, he was mad at himself for saying those words to her. Still walking towards the well Inuyasha got to it finally and hopped in to it. He still had that sad depressed look upon his face, he couldn't let go of what he said. When he finally reached the other side, he pushed off the ground and landed out of the well. Inuyasha looked up from the ground and saw Kagome sleeping right there in her sleeping bag at the top of the stairs. He smiled; he walked over to Kagome and touched her face. He couldn't believe that she would sleep out by the well. He gave a little shack and watched her open her eyes, she smiled at him, and she had a tear run down her eye. She was so happy that he kept to him word that he would come over today. She stood up and stretched her arms out and started to roll up her sleeping bag. When she was finished she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started to walk over to the house.  
  
"Kagome what are we going to do today?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I don't know maybe we can go eat some ramen noodles for breakfast, then go out and do whatever we want. My mom is out of the house for today and grandpa is working at the shop and Souta is at a friend's house and is staying there all day." As Kagome said pulling open the back door to her house. She walks in and walks over to the closet door and puts her sleeping bag inside. Inuyasha is just standing in the kitchen and waiting for Kagome to come back in.  
  
"So Inuyasha" as Kagome walks back in the kitchen, "what kind of Ramen noodles do you want?" Kagome goes over to her cabinet and opens the door to pick out some ramen noodles.  
  
"Why don't you make something instead we can have ramen for lunch?" Inuyasha said sitting down and the table which is to the ground. Kagome looks at him and smiles, she pulls out some eggs and some meet to make an omelet. She doesn't put any hot sauce on it because she knows that Inuyasha doesn't like hot and spicy stuff. She starts to cook two eggs and then added sliced up ham, turkey, and beef for the amulet. She cooks it up and gets out some potatoes and slices them up really quickly and pores in some oil in to the pan. So she cooks the potatoes slices and fry's them up.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you set the table for two please? And I'm almost done." Kagome asked politely, and went back to cooking. Inuyasha went into the kitchen and went to the cabinet and got two bowls out and two pairs of chopsticks. He went back into the eating area and set the two bowls down and put the chopsticks into place. When he was done he went back into the kitchen quietly and trying to sneak up on Kagome. He walks quietly behind her and sneaks up on her backside, he slowly pinches her butt. Knowing Kagome she screams,  
  
"Inuyasha. OSUWARI!" Down goes Inuyasha, head first into the floor. Kagome looks over her back; she had a dumbfounded look upon her face. Inuyasha looked up at her and saw that, maybe that wasn't the right thing to do. "Inuyasha don't do that again you scared the shit out of me. Next time warn me when you are going to do that. Like come in behind me though make a sound something like that." Inuyasha goes over to the table and sits down waiting for Kagome to finish breakfast, well two minute later Kagome comes out with a lot of food. Kagome goes over to the other side of the table and sits down ready to eat, after she set everything out in front of them both.  
  
"Inuyasha, eat up we are going to do a lot today." Kagome start to head for her part of the large omelet. Inuyasha and Kagome sit there quietly and ate there share of the food. Kagome stands up and said to Inuyasha, "I'll do the dishes." Kagome get all the dishes up in her arms and walks over to the sink. Inuyasha fallows behind her helping her take in some of the dishes. Kagome start to have the hot water run, and get the soap out. Inuyasha stand on the other side of her and gets a towel out and is ready to dry the dishes. Kagome looks over at him and smiles, Kagome thinks to herself, "Inuyasha has become a lot nicer since the past time I have been with him. I'm happy that he's here to be with me." Kagome keeps on doing the dishes and Inuyasha keeps on drying. Well they finally get the dishes done and put them away. Kagome says Inuyasha,  
  
"Let's go get some thing for you, when you leave." Kagome turned away from Inuyasha so he couldn't see his face. Back to Inuyasha he knew that it hurt Kagome to say that. Inuyasha walks over to Kagome and raps his arms around her waist and whispers into her ear.  
  
"Kagome lets do that later, I want to spend time with you that's why I came to see you before I left. I love you too much to lose you and I have a gut feeling that I will happen though but I'm not sure if I be able to bring you back to life." Inuyasha holds her tighter, he starts to kiss her neck and pick her off her feet. He carries her up to her room, and lays her on her bed, kissing her. Inuyasha starts to disrobe and Kagome looks at Inuyasha and kissed him. Kagome was helped undressing by Inuyasha, Inuyasha started to kiss Kagome through the whole making love. Inuyasha didn't want to part from Kagome though he knew if she comes, she would be killed. So Inuyasha made lover to her until they were tired, the lied next to each other. Inuyasha was asleep though Kagome was still wide awake. She couldn't stand to leave Inuyasha's sides, she slept in his arms. Kagome looked at the clock and shook Inuyasha to wake him up to go shopping for supplies and thing that he would want for his journey. Inuyasha and Kagome got dressed, they do downstairs and holding hands and leaning on one another. They both smile at each other; they held hands walking down the sidewalk. Though Kagome thinks that Inuyasha would look cuter with the hat backwards, she turns his hat around and looks at him. She pulls out a camera of her purse and takes a picture of him. Inuyasha looks at Kagome puzzled,  
  
"Kagome why did you point that thing at me and make a flash of light come out?"  
  
"I took a picture of you, because I. I. won't be able to see you no more. And I want a picture of you, so I can remember you if you never come back." Kagome starts to cry and runs into Inuyasha arms. Inuyasha holds her tight and looks at her and kisses her. Inuyasha and Kagome go back to walking down the sidewalk. Inuyasha starts to think of what may happen if he did or didn't take Kagome. "God, what if I take Kagome to find Naraku and get help from her and we do beat him. Though what if he kills her and I go crazy and keep everyone else, like Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. But if I don't take her I will surely die. If I only could keep her from getting hit by Naraku, what if I come up with a plan with everyone do they don't get shot though I'm not sure if it will work. What if it back fires, GODDAMNIT! I don't know what I want to do well I'm going to have her come with me and I'm not going to let her out of my sight if I see her die I'm sure that Naraku will die though I don't know how I will get Kagome to come back."  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong? We are here, let go get the things you need for your journey." Kagome pulls Inuyasha into the store and goes over to the medical stuff and gets bandages and ointments. They head over to the food get some of the regular stuff that people need to eat. Then they both pass the ramen noodles, Inuyasha stopped and pull out three beef, three chickens, three shrimp, and three original. They went and check out all the things they got, and Kagome looked at him with evil eyes. Inuyasha stepped aside and tries to look at something other then Kagome's face. Well they gather their stuff up and walk back home, it takes a while to walk home and Kagome and Inuyasha finally get home and they take everything out of the grocery pages and get a little backpack for Inuyasha to take over to the other era. Kagome packs everything that he needs into a medium backpack instead the one she usually takes. Inuyasha comes into the kitchen and takes Kagome hand and looks at her with a stern face.  
  
"Kagome, if I bring to fight Naraku you must promise to stay at my side and never leave it because I'm thinking and seeing that he may kill you and I didn't want that to happen in front of me again. So you must promise never leave my sight and never be more then a couple of feet in front or behind me. Please I don't want to see another woman, I love, die in front of me. So please come with me though stay close to me, never leave my side." Inuyasha pulls Kagome head up to his and Inuyasha kisses her, another warm kiss. Kagome closes her eyes and raps her arms around his waist and starts to cry because she so happy that she gets to see Inuyasha again for a long time. Kagome gets a pen and paper, writes to her mother and says,  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Mom I'm going to the other era, and I won't be back for a really long time. Though mother if I don't return because, I have failed to defeat Naraku with Inuyasha help, though I want you, grandpa, and Souta to pray for me every night that I'm away from home. So please don't be mad at me for leave you a breath taking letter and I don't' want you and everyone else to be mad at me. Tell my friend that I have gone to America for awhile and I won't be coming back for a long time. Tell grandpa to tell that to the school and I don't want another lame disease to come up when I'm gone. I love you all because you all are dear to me please don't forget me.  
  
Love,  
  
Higurashi, Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha lets go." Kagome says walking into the dinner room, though he wasn't there. She walks upstairs and sees that he taking a quiet nap and lets him sleep though she snuggles her way into his arms, and she sets her alarm for a half an hour nap. They both stay there sleeping with in each others arms. Though when Kagome closes her eye, she doesn't notice that Yoshimi as come into her room. Yoshimi laid a hand are her clothes and said an incantation. Kagome's body glowed for about three second then faded that when Yoshimi left and went back to the other era. Kagome alarm went off and she awoke, then she turns to Inuyasha and shook him. He woke up and they both smiled, well as usual they both get up though they were to tired so, Inuyasha pulled Kagome back down to the bed and said.  
"Can't we sleep for about ten more minutes I'm tired." Kagome looks at him and just snuggled up into his arms and fell asleep once again and then Inuyasha closed his eyes and they both were asleep. Though they heard a faint whisper in the wind and it told them to get up, so Inuyasha shook Kagome and woke her up and they both got the things they were taking over to the other era. Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand and hand to the well and Inuyasha help Kagome into it and they both together went back to the other era. 


	9. The Final Day with Kagome and Naraku

Hey I don't not own Inuyasha even though I wish I did; but I'm not that good of a drawer. So I wish I could just get my own story going on day, but I have to wait till I'm out of college. I do own my life, but I freely give it up because it sucks. Oh well I have to live with it.  
  
Chapter 9: The Dream I Had Of You  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome jumped hand and hand into the well. What they did not see was that Yoshimi was near by watching them walk together hand and hand. She watched them up until they jumped in the well. Well as soon as they were on the other side, she went in after them. When she was on the other side, she poked her head out and looked to see if they were around and to her surprise, they were not. She stood up, started to chant an incantation, and drifted off in to the sky like a feather on the wind riding it like a rollercoaster. However, off about twenty yards off, Inuyasha and Kagome were walking hand and hand looking for Miroku and Sango, plus Shippo and Kara. When they saw the weird mist spiral off into the wind, they looked up at it and just watched it spiral off into the distance. Well they went on walking, and searched for their other friends. They did not see them anywhere, Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and jumped off into the sky and looked around to see if they were near. For his sack, he did not see them anywhere, so they started too held toward the village.  
  
"Kagome, what do you think will happen if we beat Naraku, and get all the Jew shards back together?" Inuyasha asked walking next to Kagome, looking at the floor. Kagome looked over at him staring at the floor, wondering what he was thinking about, because his eyes were looking like they were spiraling in a world of confusion. Looking for a way out of the sad, depression, and tiredness world of worrying. Inuyasha would not look at her because he knew that Kagome would be hurt in the final battle. Though most of all he was thinking would she be killed, or just be wounded? Kagome still looked at him and was worried about him. She held on tight to his arm though not to tight to hurt him, as if she could. She started to day something though decide not to because she was thinking that what would happen after all the things that they were hunting for these many years? They kept walking until they reached the village over the far hill to the south.  
  
Over to the west is what they did not know what was going on. Naraku already took Miroku and the others hostage so Inuyasha and Kagome could come to their rescue. As usual, he did not care if his minions killed them when they got there, as long as Naraku got to kill Inuyasha and Kagome first. Naraku looked over at the hostages and laughed very immorality to them.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome will be coming for you any minute soon, if they past my traps I be very disappointed in my severance. Though while waiting I was wondering which of you want to die in front of you beloved friends?" as Naraku laughed cockily. Back to Inuyasha and Kagome, they were walking into the town seeing blood splattered everywhere. It was make Kagome queasy and Inuyasha pissed off because it had the sent of Naraku on the blood and bodies of everyone in the village; that could not defend for themselves. Kagome fell to her feet about ready to lose her dinner that she had about and hour ago.  
  
"Kagome get on my back, we have to leave now. You must go back to your era NOW!" Inuyasha said in a leader way because he was VERY pissed off at the moment.  
  
"BUT INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed back at him.  
  
"NO KAGOME I'M NOT HAVING YOU GO THIS TIME I KNOW YOU WILL BE HURT AND I DON'T KNOW I WHAT WAY SO YOU ARE GOING BACK GOT ME!!!!????" Inuyasha yelled at her and picked her up off of the ground threw her on his back and as he let off the ground with a mighty push. They flew off into the air heading toward the well so Kagome could go back to her home. They did not speak the way there though Kagome was thinking when they were gliding threw the air.  
  
"Why is Inuyasha being so protective I don't need to be told around? However, I understand that he does not want me hurt, but I will not be hurt. If I'm it because I'm trying to save his life again. I do not want him dying on me I want to be his shield this time. NOT him shielding Me." a tear runs down her and she grabs tighter onto Inuyasha's red rat clothing. "Inuyasha why do you have to be like this PLEASE let me go with you I want to be by your side and not be at the back where I have to wait for you to tell me to fight. We work so much better together, PLEASE let me stay, PLEASE change your mind. If you do not I will fallow you from a distance and be by your side the whole time. If you need me, I will already be there. INUYASHA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Kagome said to herself because she did not want Inuyasha to yell at her again. Inuyasha and Kagome went over to the well Kagome set Kagome down to her feet and told her to go back to her ear. He picked her up off her feet and dropped her in the well. As soon as her did that he jumped off the ground and went off looking for Naraku. He did not even bother to watch her go to the other side, he just left, but he did see her hold on to the side of the well and pulled herself back up to the ground.  
  
"INUYASHA... I wonder what direction you went off in Inuyasha. She put one hand on top of the other and closed her eyes. She kept silent and started to send off a big flow of her spiritual power in the direction that Inuyasha went. She opened her eyes and saw that flow of her energy in the direction that Inuyasha went. She fallowed that for a while, still worried about Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was running over a hill when he noticed a big ball of energy coming his way. He opened his eyes wide, jumped off the cliff, and ran toward the energy source. To his luck, it was Naraku, Inuyasha started to speak when he was thirty yards way from Naraku, ready to fight for his life and his friends that he thought were safe away from this battlefield.  
  
"NARAKU WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS? BE READY FOR THE BIG FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!" Inuyasha started to run toward him, took out his sword and was ready to strike, him at any moment. However, when he went to strike him the barrier that was around Naraku was very powerful and could not strike him. Though all Inuyasha did was give a little laugh and started to run toward his barrier again when he was about really to strike, the sword turned red and had a powerful strike when Inuyasha hit Naraku's barrier. This sent him soaring into thin air like a football flying through the air.  
  
"NARAKU YOU HAVE NO CHANKCE IN HELL TO DEAFIET ME! Whether you try using your power, I know you will never kill me. I have the strength to beat you and I WILL BEAT YOU WHATEVER IT TAKES!" As Inuyasha jumped off the ground, and pick his sword above his head; and swung it down on Naraku's body. When this was, happening Kagome came out from the wood and saw a bunch of Demons over in the distance fighting something that was lying on the ground. As soon as she recognized that, staff and Boomerang. She took out one of her arrows, Shot one toward that direction, and hoped that she did not hit neither Miroku nor Sango. When she shot her arrow at the demons all of them disappeared, with in one shot. She ran over to the both of them and cut them lose and told them to run into the woods. They wanted to stay and help them though she made them run in to the woods.  
  
"Go into the woods NOW! Inuyasha is holding him off pretty well; he pissed off for what he did. Now run into the woods and get Shippo and Kara because I do not know where they are. I help Inuyasha even though he did not want me to." Kagome explained to the both of them, she watched them run off in to the woods. She ran over to where Inuyasha and Naraku were fighting, Inuyasha just struck down Naraku really badly, but then Naraku was not moving he just laid there. Inuyasha walked over to his body, stared at him, and walked off. However, Naraku moved a little bit and Inuyasha did not notice that he did. Kagome saw it then started to run to protect Inuyasha, Naraku stood up and shot a small ball of energy at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around to take the hit, though Kagome jumped in the way and took it instead. Inuyasha watched her slowly fly threw the air into his arm; she had blood coming out of her body and blood coming out of her mouth. The last word that she said to him;  
  
"Inuyasha... I love you and I want you to win this fight now... remember me." She closed her eyes and her head fell away from Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha looked at her dead body and started to cry. However, that anger turned his eye read and blue, his body started to turn into his full fleg demon part. He looked straight up at Naraku; and put Kagome gently on the ground and covered her with his shirt. Ran at him for the rest of the battle, he went at him ready to tare out his heart, but Naraku sent an energy ball flying straight at him. Inuyasha dodged it, ran up to Naraku and sent his energy threw the palm of his hand, it made Naraku's blood spill everywhere. Inuyasha pulled back, had Naraku's heart in his hand, step back, threw it in the air, and cut it into many little pieces. Naraku started to get up though his body would fly off into the wind and the sky would go back to blue, the air smell cleaner.  
  
However, Inuyasha went back to his normal form, Sango and Miroku came crossed the sky flying on Kara's back. Sango landed right next to Inuyasha and gasped, Miroku came up behind her and looked and stood in shock. Shippo did not want to see what went on though his curiosity led him over there and saw what happened, but he did not believe his eye, Kagome dead on the ground. They sat there weeping on Kagome's body. However, once everyone's tear hit Kagome, she started to glow a bright light. The weird mist flew in onto the ground about five feet away from everyone. Inuyasha stood up saw that Yoshimi walk up next to Kagome and lightly touched her arm and said an incantation. The glow went away for a few minutes and Inuyasha looked over her shoulder confused. As he saw that Kagome's finger moved, he fell to the ground pick her up in his arms and held her for the longest time. Yoshimi stepped back and watch the two cry and say, "I love you so much." Miroku went next to her and asked,  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I went to her house and placed a life spell on her body with out saying the last fraise." She turned and looked at him, she chanted again and the mist came back to her as if she was sweet honey for the bees. Her spirit went up into the heavens. However, a faint whisper went to all of them and saying.  
  
"You all are being watched by the love of your life. My job is done now; if there will be a day when you need my help again. You will all see me in your dreams again." 


End file.
